


Long Lost Friend

by Akiriama



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiriama/pseuds/Akiriama
Summary: Trying to tell me self that I can add more to this once my others are finish but only once that is done was REALLY hard. 😂 Please any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.





	Long Lost Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to tell me self that I can add more to this once my others are finish but only once that is done was REALLY hard. 😂 Please any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.

“Kid! There you are.” Lord Death spoke to his son. He had called Kid into the death room this afternoon to ask for a favour. “An old friend of yours is here. She is not feeling too well and is currently resting in one of the private beds in the infirmary. Sid found her on his latest mission, she has suffered a great loss and was very injured when Sid found her. I would like to to keep an eye on her.”  
“Yes father,” Kid responded and made his way to the infirmary. He could see the street lamps starting to light up outside and students were still making their way home from the academy.  
Kid hurried down the hall to the room he had spent many days in, after missions. It had been a very long time since he had seen his friend. He was almost giddy with anticipation if it wasn't for the foreboding feeling that something was horribly wrong. He walked into the back of the infirmary to spot his friend from years ago.  
He could see two bodies in the back room already. He was curious as to who they were.  
“I saw Sid carry her in here earlier, I wonder who she is.” One person said.  
“Apart from the bandages she is hot though.” The other one said.  
“Don't you think that is inappropriate? Especially as you shouldn't be here anyway?” Kid asked.  
“Oh c’mon Kid. Don't you wanna know what she looks like under that sheet?” One asked. Kid looked to the body on the bed. She was laying on her stomach with her back fully exposed. The blanket was sitting just on her back concealing her lower half.  
“No I do not,” Kid said getting agitated. “You need to leave now.” As Kid said that he felt the Soul wave of the girl in the bed slowly get stronger and stronger. The power was suffocating. He felt like a force was trying to push him into the ground. He noticed the two boys in front of him trying to hold back from being pushed onto their knees. Kid noticed another feeling behind the pressure. Immense sadness and anguish. He felt this once before. His father had called it a ‘Soul Wave Bomb’. It had happened years ago when his friends father had watched her mother die by the hands of a kishin. The combination of the sadness, anger, anguish and loneliness all piled together, forced the souls wavelength to grow to the point where it just exploded. It took the whole block of houses with him. Kid was feeling this same energy from his friend now laying in the infirmary bed.  
“If you two don't want to die I suggest you leave. Tell everyone left to evacuate while they can. Empty the school.” Kid knew there would only be a rare few who would be still around at this time but wasn't going to risk it. 

Kid reached out and placed his hand on his friends shoulder.  
“Coralline?” She asked.  
“It is me, Kid.” Kid responded.  
“Kid? She asked whilst turning her head to see him. He reached out his had and she gladly took it. “Coralline she…” tears started to stain her face. Kid sat on the edge of the bed and started to rub the back of his friends hand with his thumb.  
“I know, you are going to be okay now.” She took a deep breath in and relaxed a little. Kids presence was helpful. Her soul wavelength slowly reduced, making Kid feel calmer. She continued to cry. “Don't let her death be the reason for yours. You are safe now, I have got you.” Kid place his other hand on top of hers.  
“She sacrificed herself for me. She stood in front of me and took the blow. I couldn't save her. I wasn't…”  
“It wasn't you're fault you know.” Kid looked over and saw his dad standing nearby. “She loved you enough to sacrifice herself for you. She did her job as a weapon and as a friend. You both should have never been put in that situation in the first place. That is something we can talk about later, for now, if you are up for it can I convince you to go back to the mansion with Kid and get some proper rest? We will discuss your transfer to the DWMA tomorrow. I want you out of that organisation promptly.”  
Her tears had dried up with Lord Deaths presence. She simply nodded and slowly went to stand up. Kid covered her with his jacket and helped her with her shoes. Most of her clothing was destroyed in the fight.  
Placing his friends arm around his shoulder, Kid started walking home.  
“I do have Patty and Liz staying with me, as a forewarning. Patty can be excitable.  
“That is okay. Thank you for this.” She responded.

They made it to the mansion and stepped inside. They were greeted by Liz and Patty.  
“Hiya Kid, welcome home. Who is that you have with you.” Kid responded with his friends name and waved Liz and Patty off. He slowly walked them to the spare bedroom.  
“Get yourself comfortable here and I will grab you some proper clothes and some water.” With that Kid was out the door.  
“Who is she Kid?” Liz asked.  
“We were friends a long time ago. She joined an organisation to help train to be an assassin sniper with her weapon. They were recently sent on an assignment and were not prepared for what was waiting for them. She lost Coralline. Father has asked for her to stay here for now until she gets better.”  
“Oh the poor thing. We will do what ever you need us to do Kid,” Liz responded.  
“Agreed!” Patty excitedly added.  
“Thanks girls. I think she just needs some time to rest for now.” Kid had gathered what he needed for his friend and made his way back to the spare room. 

Kid placed the glass of water on the dresser next to the bed and placed a few pain killers next to it.  
“I hope this is sufficient for you.” He handed over one of his shirts and she gratefully buttoned it up over her bandages. She walked to Kid and gently grabbed his hands. She was looking down and tears were welling up in her eyes.  
“Can you stay with me please? I don't know if I can handle being alone.” She sniffled and Kid knew he couldn't refuse.  
“You get comfortable and I will go get my pyjamas.” He gently kissed her on the forehead and walked back out of the room. When he made his way in she was nervously sitting on the edge of the bed.  
“That isn't normally the position people sleep in.” Kid sat down on the right side of the beds and pulled the covers up over his legs. He lowered his back onto the bed and turned towards his friend.  
“Come here,” he said and stretched his arm out for a hug. She slid her legs undress the covers and shuffled close to Kid. She rested her head on his shoulder and he gently draped his arm over her to help comfort her.  
“Thanks Kid.” She sniffled.  
“No thanks required.” He said as he shrugged his shoulders. She rolled moved onto her side so that she was facing him and cuddled into him a little more. His steady even breathing really helped her stay calm and slowly fall asleep in his arms. Kid watched over her as she fell asleep and realised how much he had missed her. He gently placed a second kiss on her forehead and slowly fell asleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried not having (y/n) or ______ throughout. Please let me know how that faired. I tried not to do I tried in second person to help with that but I am curious as to how it reads for other people. Please let me know your opinions and any constructive criticism in the comments.


End file.
